Sophie One Shot
by Bananna18
Summary: One shot. Jacob gets his werewolf abilities at the beginning of New Moon, he and Bella never had the chance to become friends. Links in with "Sophie Eleanor McEvoy". Main Sophie story translated in spanish by Mommy's Rag Doll. Check it out.


**One Shot (From Sophie) about how Jake become Alpha.**

**This is a one shot about how Jake became Alpha instead of Sam, and why he wasn't there for Bella. Jake get's his werewolf abilities when Sam finds Bella in the woods. Leah already has her powers in this story.**

**Since Jake becomes a werewolf earlier he and Bella haven't established a strong enough friendship, and when he suddenly becomes distant, at the same time Bella isolates herself in her zombie state, they don't stay friends. **

"When I was only seventeen...I drove into the woods...l I heard my mother shouting through the fog, It turned out to be the howling of a dog, Or a wolf, to be exact, The sound sent shivers down my back, But I was drawn into the pack and before long, They allowed me to join in and sing their song."  
**Blitzen Trapper "Furr".**

**Jake POV**

He _left_ her? He left her in the _woods_! The anger boiling in my blood makes me want to explode with rage. How _could _he? How could he just abandon her! In the woods of all places. I can feel the anger literally boiling in my blood. The woods! It's so dangerous. How could he! It makes me so angry to think that he could be so careless, so hurtful. To think that he could do that to Bella, to anyone. How could he just leave her alone in the woods.

I can feel myself shaking with rage and I let out a growl as someone places their hand on my shoulder. I spin round, prepared to attack. Sam. Sam who found Bella, alone in the woods, catatonic. _In shock._ I think we're all in shock. We _never_ thought they'd leave. Not the Cullens. They just felt as if they were here to stay, as if this was home. No matter what we did they stayed.

The anger boils over and suddenly I can feel my body stretching, my arms and legs becoming longer, hairier. I feel hotter and I wonder if my brain has finally gone into meltdown. It's as if all the rage has finally overcome me, escaping out of my body.

I look at Sam and see his shocked expression. He's shaking too. Why? I look down at myself and I'm covered in hair. _In fur. _ Oh no. I look at Sam's face which no longer displays and expression of horror. Instead, relief seems to be appearing on his face. Relief? From what? I'm about to panic and run when a thought flickers through my mind.

_Wow, Jake's finally done it. We were all starting to wonder._

What? Why am I thinking about myself in the third person? Sam laughs. _Jake you're a wolf._ I look down, thinking he's crazy but I'm still covered in fur.

And the suddenly Sam erupts into a giant wolf, slightly shorter than myself. _Congratulations, Alpha. Welcome to the pack. _

I can hear scuffling around me and suddenly four wolves emerge from the trees behind me and join Sam. Quil, Jared and Paul, I guess. _Sam's gang. _I hear bitter laughter.

_No wolf jokes? _Quil asks humorously.

I shake my head. _Completely and utterly stunned. _I reply. There are barks of laughter from around me.

Who's the forth wolf. I turn to face him and suddenly there are a million strings holding me to him, as if gravity itself had shifted underneath this smaller wolf.

My mind goes blank as everybody freezes in shock. Suddenly an overwhelming wave of anger in directed my way by Sam. _What did you do! _I don't understand. Why is he angry? I turn to look at the small wolf but he's running and morphing, phasing back into a very naked...Leah?

I try calling out her name but the telepathic connection has been severed. I quickly phase back into my normal self and run after her, all that matters now is her. I quickly catch up with her, she so much smaller than me and I reach out my arm to grab her.

I spin her around and turn her to face me. We're both naked but there's no awkwardness or discomfort between us. It's as if this is exactly what she needed.

I bend down and press my lips hard against her. I kiss her with such fierceness and fire I didn't know I possessed. I break away from her.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You imprinted." She replies. Two words. There's a bitter note in her voice.

"Did you not want to, have I done something wrong." I feel a stab of pain at the thought of hurting her. Of causing her any form of discomfort.

"No, sorry, bad memories." I'm left speechless. And then it clicks. _Sam and Emily._ That's why he left her. A twinge of pain flickers across her face and I press my lips against hers in an attempt to ease her suffering.

"Not anymore." I say.

I can hear the others approaching and I suddenly realise we're both naked. I turn to face her panic on my face. The thought of some other guy seeing my Leah makes me angry, I almost phase again.

"What do we do." I ask.

There's a smirk on her face. An evil smile.

"We?" She questions. Ah, old Leah, bitchy antagonistic Leah. I've missed her. She reaches down to her leg and unties a small bag I hadn't previously noticed. She pulls out a thin dress and quickly slides it over her head.

"What about me?" I growl. She laughs. It's good to see her happy. Even if she's torturing me.

"_You _go naked." My eyes open wide in horror. I can see Sam and the others approaching now.

Great, this is going to be awkward. Sam laughs as he approaches me in human form.

"You get used to it." He says.

I'm confused by his sudden transformation from angry to happy.

"I thought you were mad." I say.

"I just want Leah to be happy." He replies. "I've hurt her enough already."

I turn to Leah who's scowling at Sam.

"I don't need _anyone _to take care of me." She growls bitterly.

I turn to face her and pout. Her face softens.

"I'll take care of _him_."


End file.
